Affectionate Reminisce
by CrossfireBullet
Summary: Tamazuki and Inugami talk during the night about multiple things but one way or another, they all lead up to their feelings towards each other. Fluff. Oneshot. Tamazuki/Inugami.


The night was cold and quiet. The only sounds to be heard were the booming speakers of the nightclubs down below and the occasional skittering of footsteps. From a skyscraper, the lights from the structures owned by those who stayed up this late at night looked like millions of spots scattered on a sea of darkness. It was much colder up on that unfinished skyscraper. At least, that's what Tamazuki felt.

"Tamazuki?"

Tamazuki turned to the nearby door where one of his subordinates, Inugami, was standing. "What is it?"

"You're still up?" Inugami asked, concerned.

"I don't feel like sleeping."

"Is the cold keeping you up?"

Tamazuki shook his head and motioned Inugami to sit next to him. "Contemplating."

Inugami eagerly sat a few inches next to him and asked, "About what?"

"About what would happen if my plan to create a new world for yokai fails."

"Of course it won't fail. After all, you're the one leading it." Inugami rested his head against Tamazuki's shoulder. Apparently, he had no issues with displaying his affections.

"Well, yes, that is true…"

"And besides, even if you _did_ fail, I'd still follow you."

"So you're saying you'd follow a failure?" he asked, sliding closer to his companion.

"It doesn't matter if I'm a following a winner or a loser as long as I'm following you. I'll follow you until the end, remember? Besides, I didn't decide to follow you because of all your achievements. I decided to follow you, well…" he turned to look at Tamazuki in the eye "…because you're you."

Tamazuki smiled, his arm snaking around Inugami's waist and pulling him closer. "So you're saying you'll do anything for me?"

"Mm-hm!"

"So what if I told you to die for me?"

"You don't have to tell me because I would without doubt."

"How about if I told you to jump off this building right now?"

"I'd most likely wonder why, but I'd still do it."

Tamazuki moved his face extremely close to Inugami's, only a few inches away from each other. "Then if I told you to kiss me right now, would you?"

At that, Inugami felt hot blood rush to his face. His cheeks reddened and he opened his mouth to say something, but no words came. His mind raced for something to say but was ultimately distracted by those gorgeous eyes peering into his, reading his soul. His heart pounded harder in his chest, threatening to burst out when Tamazuki's face began moving closer. He shut his eyes, held his breath and braced himself as he waited for the incoming impact on his lips...

Surprisingly, nothing of the sort happened. He cautiously let one eye peek open when he felt Tamazuki nuzzling against his neck.

"Hnh. You're very warm." Tamazuki casually commented.

Inugami, still too stunned to say anything let his other eye open.

"Calm down, that last one was a joke. But I see your point. You're very loyal."

Inugami exhaled and nervously cleared his throat. "Of course I am. After all, you're the one who made me realize that I wasn't a useless waste of life. You made me belong. I was invisible before I met you."

Tamazuki, his head still on Inugami's neck, turned it slightly to gaze at the starless sky. "Invisible", he repeated,"I guess that makes two of us."

Inugami's heartbeat slowly began returning back to normal. He rested his head on Tamazuki's as the story continued.

"I was nearly nonexistent to my family. I may have strongly inherited my father's power, but I was still ignored and practically had no say in anything." Tamazuki shrugged "I figured that I might as well have no voice."

"But that didn't stop you, did it?"

"No it didn't. In fact, it just made me want to prove myself even more."

"I'm glad it did. Otherwise, you never would have had me beaten up and we never would have met."

Tamazuki smiled and tightened his grip on Inugami's waist.

"Before I met you, I was always alone. Even though I never did anything to anyone, I'd always get either ignored or bullied. I always felt that there was no place for me. I wanted to find one..and I did. Or rather, it found me. At random times after school, I'd get tied up then beaten repeatedly. The pain was intense. I always wondered what I did to deserve that kind of treatment. And it woke me up, made me realize what I was really capable of."

Inugami's tongue hung out just like it always was. His breaths started becoming heavier just like they did whenever he was angry, tired or just plain captivated by whom he considered his master. "I'm glad I met you."

Tamazuki smiled. He felt a strange sensation coming from his chest, a sensation that would have been considered love if he would only acknowledge it as that. Instead, he thought of it as the pride he took in tricking Inugami into falling in love with him; in using Inugami's weakness for physical touch, let alone _his_ touch against him. "Good boy." he said, patting Inugami's head with his free hand.

Inugami leaned, longing for the touch. "Looking back, you've always somehow noticed me."

This surprised Tamazuki. "I have?"

"Yeah.", he said, nodding, "Remember the time when the Student Council was launching this really big project? You weren't the Student Council President, then."

"I think I do. What about it?"

"Flyers were being handed out. I remember seeing other students with colorful stacks of flyers. They had so much, they didn't know what to do with them. I on the other hand, wasn't given a single flyer." Inugami gripped Tamazuki's shirt until his knuckles turned white. "I was sitting alone somewhere. Then I heard a voice behind me saying 'excuse me'. When I turned, I saw you."

"Then what happened?"

"You smiled very charismatically then you handed me a flyer. 'Please support us in this project', you said. You were the only one who noticed me enough to give me a simple flyer. I've treasured it since then." He let go of his master's shirt, calming down.

"I don't really remember."

"You probably had more memorable experiences to remember." he said, laughing. "You were the only person who saw me in the midst of a crowd."

Tamazuki yawned. "And you're the only person who noticed me for something I did that wasn't big or extravagant. Other than your loyalty, your ability to acknowledge small things is the most attractive thing about you." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Inugami at first was stunned by the compliment but in a few seconds, softened up and smiled. He slipped his tongue in his mouth, his breathing still heavy. Then he planted a kiss on Tamazuki's forehead. He relaxed his body, clasped his master's hand that was resting on his abdomen and closed his eyes. His breathing eased as he, too, drifted off to sleep.

One by one, the lights below disappeared as the residents retired to their beds. In a skyscraper, two figures slept until the sun rose.

* * *

><p>This is my first fluff. Sorry if anyone was OOC. Was anyone OOC?<p>

Please review!


End file.
